Un oméga parmi les maraudeurs
by takya
Summary: Sept ans à éviter les autres, à être invisible, à fuir tout contact pour protéger son secret et en une soirée tout avait volé en éclat. Foutu serpentards trop fier, foutu Griffondors trop curieux, foutu secret...


Eléana Peterson était ce que l'on appelle un mystère. Pas dans le sens romanesque de la belle brune ténébreuse mais plutôt dans le sens littéral. Depuis sept ans qu'elle résidait à Poudlard personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Elle n'avait pas d'ami, n'avait jamais été en retenue, n'était interrogée en classe que très rarement… à croire qu'elle n'existait pas. Du haut de son mètre soixante et un (le un ayant une importance considérable) elle arpentait les couloirs de la célèbre école de sorcellerie sans que quiconque ne lui parle ni même ne la remarque ce qui lui allait très bien. Eléana n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de timide ni d'introvertie elle avait même la langue plutôt aiguisée mais certaines caractéristiques de sa personne l'avait rapidement contrainte à cette vie fantomatique.

Evidement quelques personnes connaissaient malgré tout son existence telles que le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, sinon comment aurait-elle pu justifier sa présence parmi les sorciers. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs accepté dans son école après qu'elle lui ait expliqué sa situation. Il l'avait écouté patiemment et lui avait souri en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. La jeune fille se souvenait toujours avec un sourire de cette fameuse journée où Dumbledore l'avait traité comme quelqu'un de normal. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, lui affirmant que malgré quelques caractéristiques physiques des plus étranges elle n'était pas un danger pour les autres étudiants et qu'elle pourrait donc suivre le même enseignements que les enfants ordinaires. Le vieil homme avait même fait quelque chose qu'Eléana n'oublierait jamais. Le jour de sa première rentrée, il était venu chez ses parents et lui avait offert un cadeau inestimable grâce auquel ses particularités seraient dissimulées aux yeux des autres ce qui lui permettrait d'être normale pour la première fois de sa vie. Depuis ce jour, jamais la jeune fille ne se séparait de la bague magique qu'elle avait reçue. Elle devait tant au directeur…

######

Aujourd'hui cela faisait sept ans que la jeune fille était à Poudlard et elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais au moins elle était entourée et jamais personne ne la dévisageait. Il est vrai que cela aurait été difficile étant donné que personne ne semblait connaître son existence mais au moins elle avait la paix. Quelques fois par le passé elle avait voulu se lier d'amitié avec quelques camarades mais elle s'était abstenue au dernier moment. Que se passerait-il si un jour elle oubliait de porter sa bague et que ses « amis » découvraient son secret. Sans doute la traiteraient-ils de monstre, d'anormalité ou autres charmants qualificatifs. La peur du rejet avait constamment été la plus forte l'empêchant de sauter le pas et de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Ainsi, Eléana entretenait sa transparence avec ferveur en veillant à ne jamais se démarquer. Cela exigeait une concentration de tous les instants. Elle portait toujours des habits classiques, ses notes étaient dans la moyenne, elle parlait peu et veillait à rester détachée mais pas trop. Cela aurait risqué d'attirer l'attention des autres sur son comportement en la faisant passer pour une fille à problème. Ainsi, toute son énergie passait dans cette constante recherche du juste milieu. On aurait pu croire qu'il était facile de ne pas se faire remarquer lorsque l'on vivait au cœur d'une foule d'élèves plus bruyants les uns que les autres, mais il n'en était rien. Eléana était souvent épuisée et souhaitait plus que tout voir la fin de sa scolarité arriver. Poudlard lui manquerait sans aucuns doutes mais la jeune fille avait hâte de redevenir elle-même. Ne plus faire attention au moindre de ses mouvements et recommencer à faire les quatre cent coups avec sa sœur.

Tout à ses souvenirs, Eléana sursauta violement lorsque sa pendule miniature sonna 10 heures. Flute ! Elle avait encore raté le diner. Se morigénant, la jeune fille décida de se rendre discrètement aux cuisines afin de manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne. Si elle ratait trop souvent les repas quelqu'un allait finir par s'en rendre compte et il en serait finit de son anonymat. Sortant de la salle commune des poufsouffles, elle remercia merlin d'appartenir à cette maison. Tout d'abord, elle s'y sentait à l'aise car la majorité des étudiants y étaient gentils, compréhensifs et acceptaient que la jeune fille n'ait pas un caractère sociable. N'étant pas d'un naturel envahissant, ils ne cherchaient pas d'explication à son comportement comme l'auraient surement fait les Griffondors. Perdue dans ses pensées, Eléana se sentit percuter quelque chose de dur avant de chuter violement à terre en poussant un cri de surprise. Relevant la tête, elle fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle reconnue la personne qu'elle avait bousculé. Alors là, elle était finie. Royalement dans la bouse. Adieu la tranquillité. La fin des haricots. Ne sachant quoi faire, la jeune fille regarda Lucius Malfoy et trois autres serpentards en priant pour qu'ils oublient sa présence et continuent leur chemin. Le grand blond ne semblait cependant pas décidé à suivre ses désirs car il demeurait immobile, la regardant de haut avec un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. « C'est fou ce que ce type est fier » Pensa Eléana. Elle était sur que quoi qu'il fasse, Malfoy devait toujours penser que personne ne ferait mieux que lui. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, son esprit se mit à dériver comme il le faisait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps. Elle imagina alors le « sang pur » assis sur le trône en train de faire la grosse commission, pousser en tentant de conserver son rictus méprisant et regarder le résultat de ses efforts à la fois émus et fier. Se rendant compte qu'elle divaguait et que le serpentard avait commencé à parler, Eléana remit en route la partie de son cerveau connecté au monde extérieur et qui lui permettait de comprendre lorsque d'éventuels bipèdes s'adressaient à elle.

" …Fille comme toi ".

Et merde ! Lucius Venait de lui parler et elle n'avait rien écouté. Elle était mal là. Que devait-elle faire ? Courir ? Non, il la rattraperait vite du haut de son mètre 90. Répondre ? Surtout pas, elle n'avait déjà fait suffisamment de catastrophes pour la journée alors elle devait se faire petite. Finalement, la jeune fille baissa la tête. Grand bien lui en pris car la phrase que le blond prononça ensuite l'aurait fait éclater de rire si elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

" Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas tout à fait stupide petite. Vu que tu sembles avoir reconnu ma supériorité je ne te punirai pas. Parfois je me dis que je suis trop bon". Acheva-t-il avec sérieux sous les ricanements de ses comparses.

Alors là, Léana dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi prétentieux et stupide en même temps. Ce gars était d'un grotesque ! En attendant, elle devait garder la tête baissée. La Pouffsouffle priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'ils la laisse seule car elle sentait un fou rire arriver à grande vitesse et elle se doutait que fier comme il l'était Malfoy n'allait pas apprécier qu'une « stupide petite » comme il l'avait appelée se foute de lui. Merlin seul sait combien de sorts de magie noire les gens comme lui connaissait et elle ne souhaitait pas servir de cobaye, d'autant plus qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Ledit mage sembla entendre sa prière car elle sentit les serpentards se remettre en mouvements et reprendre leur chemin après lui avoir fait quelques « compliments » un tant soit peu piquants.

La jeune fille garda tout de même la tête baissée quelques secondes après leur départ (on est jamais trop prudent) puis inspecta le couloir désormais désert les yeux humides de larmes dues à son fou rire contenu. Repensant à sa vision d'un Lucius Malfoy fier de sa grosse commission elle éclata d'un rire franc et incontrôlable. Lorsqu'elle parvient à se calmer elle décida de rentrer directement dans sa salle commune. Tant pis pour son diner. Elle avait frôlé la catastrophe et cela lui avait quelque peu coupé l'appétit. Pourvu que le jeune homme n'ait pas fait attention à son visage et ne l'a reconnaisse pas à l'avenir. C'était probable. Leur « entretien » n'avait duré que quelques minutes et elle avait gardé la tête baissée presque tout le long. Par ailleurs, les couloirs étaient vides ce qui expliquait la rapidité de la discussion. Pourquoi monseigneur malfoy se serait-il donné la peine de la ridiculiser plus que nécessaire alors que personne n'assistait au spectacle hormis la bande de babouin qui le suivait comme son ombre. La jeune fille se mis en route non sans pouffer en se souvenant une énième fois du comportement puéril du blond.

######

Quelques pas plus loin, quatre paires d'yeux dissimulées par une cape d'invisibilité n'avaient rien perdu du spectacle. Les maraudeurs étaient sortis après avoir diné dans le but de se dégourdir les jambes et de peaufiner leur nouvelle blague- quelque chose en rapport avec des chaises, de la glue perpétuelle et de la peinture- lorsque la jeune fille avait percuté le groupe de serpentards. Ils avaient vu Lucius Malfoy l'insulter sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. James potter avait amorcé un geste pour lui venir en aide lorsque Rémus Lupin l'en avait empêché. Comment auraient-ils pu justifier leur présence dans ce couloir à cette heure ci ? De plus, ils risquaient de se faire confisquer la cape et ça il n'en était pas question, sans compter la retenue dont ils allaient écoper. Mieux valait surveiller la scène et n'intervenir que si la nécessité s'en faisait ressentir.

Les jeunes hommes avaient entendu les mots cruels que le serpentards avait crachés à la pauvre fille toujours à terre. Celle-ci ne semblait pourtant pas triste ni apeurée mais plutôt pensive. Sans doute était-elle déstabilisée. Il y avait de quoi l'être après tout. James avait semblé sur le point d'intervenir en voyant Poufsouffle baisser les yeux, cependant, le groupe était repartit avant qu'il n'agisse au grand soulagement des autres maraudeurs.

Ils étaient restés immobiles, attendant que la fille sorte de sa stupeur. Elle allait surement partir en courant ou peut être même pleurer. Cependant, aucun des garçons ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse comme elle le fit. La poufsouffle, après s'être fait insulter et humilier, éclatait de rire. De plus, les Griffondors ne pouvaient pas douter de l'authenticité de son amusement. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes contenues et ses épaules secouées de manière incontrôlable. Interloqués, ils la regardèrent reprendre son sérieux avec difficulté de longues secondes plus tard avant de se lever et de repartir, semblait-il, en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Les yeux de James se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'il l'entendit pouffer un «quel crétin » en passant à côté d'eux.

Les maraudeurs restèrent silencieux après son départ jusqu'à que Sirius exprime la pensée des quatre membres du groupe par une phrase qui allait marquer le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Eléana Peterson :

" Je l'aime bien cette fille ".


End file.
